The Blades of Radiance
by Galdr
Summary: The Foursword Links and Shadow are transported to Tellius accidentally when the four heroes sealed Vaati and Ganon away in the Foursword Sanctuary. After a strange transformation, they begin to realize a heated discrimination between two races in the world and a looming war therein. [Indefinite hiatus]


Since my... other stories weren't getting reviews and all, I decided to try another crossover for this section. Listening to the music of POR made me want to do this. Haha. Anyway.

_**Summary:**_ The Foursword boys, the Links, and Shadow have been magically transported to Tellius by the sealing of Vaati and Ganon from the Foursword Sanctuary. They soon join the Greil Mercenaries and come across a life changing war against Daein.

**Warning:** _Laguz!Links are the only thing in here that should be warned about. Oh, and Red is the same height as the other Links._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legend of Zelda: Fourswords or Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. I just own the games/have played the games like everyone here. (I think) The characters aren't mine, except Maple, who is a minor OC for randomness sake of the first two chapters. I have used the game script of Easy Mode from Path of Radiance because I'm too lazy to try any other mode for the time being. For the Links, I am using their Foursword Manga Plus versions.

I hope you all enjoy this! Now, for the chapter!

* * *

><p>Fire Emblem: The Blades of Radiance<p>

**Chapter 1**

_Wings of the Heroes_

Zelda and the four Links had returned from Ganon's tower that had been merged with Vaati's palace to the Four Sword Sanctuary. The other six maidens accompanied them, smiling and to see the sealing of the evil Wind Mage and Ganon once and for all. The four different tunic colored boys approached the sword's pedestal, all glancing to one another sorrowfully. "In order to keep the evil Ganon and Vaati sealed, the sword must be placed back in its rightful place of sleep, and to never be disturbed." Zelda, the Hylian princess, as well as the seventh maiden, said, letting the boys have their final moments of farewells.

"…Well, this is it, guys." Green, the emerald garbed Link, and self proclaimed Leader of the four said, a sad tone hinted in his voice.

"I guess… this is good bye? I'm really going to miss you all!" cried Red, the auburn garbed boy.

"You idiot, Red! We're all the same person just split up by this sword!" Blue, the azure clad youth said sharply, hitting Red with his hammer.

"Ow!"

"Don't hit him, Blue." Vio, the purple wearing male scolded. "But, Red. Blue is right; we've always been one in the same person, just split up by this magical infused blade. The one we've been using."

"Ah… I know. I mean, it's just not going to be the same when we're one body again… I'm going to miss us being separate and treating ourselves like brothers."

"Yeah… I'm definitely going to miss that." Green said somberly, eyes gazing downward. The other three turned to their leader and group hugged, smiling. Green returned the embrace, and the boys tried their hardest not to cry, due to Red's overflowing emotion to do so. They were one in the same, so they would be triggered by the same emotion should one of the Links feel that way.

"…Let's get this over with. The more we prolong this, the harder it gets." The green Link suggested, breaking the embrace with his 'brothers'.

"Yes. That is a wise decision. But Green… Remember that we're always with you. Deep inside your heart, your feelings and your soul. We'll never be apart so long as we together." Vio said, readying his sword downward for its resting place.

"Yeah! So don't you get all weepy eye on us!" Blue jeered. He readied his sword as well.

"…I'm still gonna miss you all! But, Green, we will always be with you, like Vio said. So, if you won't cry, I won't cry and be strong too." Red added, also readying his sword for the pedestal. Green nodded to his three other selves, and stepped up to the pedestal. With a low sigh, heavy grief tugging at his heart, he and his doppelgangers all jabbed their blades in unison down into the stone carving slot. A brilliance of light coated the sanctuary, and everyone marveled it in awe. Green turned to his comrades, and they turned to him, smiling.

"You guys… Even though it was just an adventure to save the maidens and Zelda… I'm glad I was able to pull the sword out. I'm glad… you were with me. Thank you…" Green said, watching them fade off and slowly merge with his body.

"But Green…" Red began, fading completely.

"We worked together to save them. We feel the same way…" Blue added, also disappearing.

"Our struggles through that adventure may be over, but it may be… just the beginning… If you ever see Shadow Link again… Tell him I…" Vio faded completely before he finished his request. Green blinked, then sighed. He really didn't want them to go away, leaving him to be the only Link around. Of course, he liked being himself all the way, but having four more of yourself around was much more amusing and fun.

"…Guys…" Link swung his head low, breathing the word out. In the midst of all the light, a dark figure had walked up to him. Link looked up, and his eyes went bug-eyed. His bottom lip quivered and all he could utter was; "Shadow Link?"

"Long time no see." Shadow Link grinned. The boy was still the same as Link remembered seeing him as; same height as he, wearing his black tunic, black boots, white trousers, grey colored shirt, black, floppy hat, violet hair and those same, matching cobalt eyes that he and Link shared. If his hair was the only thing that had to change to blond, Shadow Link would be his exact copy. "Before you ask what I'm doing here… I'm returning to… your shadow."

"…Come on, really? Another one that has to return to me? Can't at least ONE of you stay out and be alive with me?" Link complained.

"Sadly, no. The laws of the blade doesn't work that way. And, since the Dark Mirror's broken, I can't exist."

"Yes you can! I… I'll find the Dark Mirror's shards and put them together! I promise! I know the other three can't be with me because the sword needs to be in its place. But you… You're different!" Link argued, and his shadow doppelganger just stared blankly at him. The dark one wanted to laugh, because it was the most outrageous and stupidest idea that has ever been hatched into existence. But, he admired his light world self for his courage and boldness.

"…Link. I want to laugh at your audacity to find the shards… but come on. Be realistic here. I can't survive in your world of light to begin with."

"Then the Triforce can solve that!"

"Link, stop before you get hurt… Emotionally."

"…I won't give up! There has to be SOME way! Light and Dark are two sides of the same coin! If you flip one, the other falls, but they're connected! Everyone has a dark side; and you're my dark side! Shadow… come on! You're smarter than this! Think of something!" the green clad hylian pleaded, still trying to fight his emotions. He wanted his shadow self to stay with him, even if it killed him. "If you won't come with me, then I'm going with you!"

"What? That's absurd!" Shadow shot back. "You wouldn't survive five seconds in the Shadow Realm without gaping for light."

"Try me!"

"_Sigh__…_ This is getting out of hand… Link. I don't have much time…"

"…Shadow… just don't go. Don't leave me…"

"I have to. We'll meet again." The dark one turned around and soon began to fade off in a dark mist, and wrapped around Link's body. The mist swirled down into the body's shadow, reappearing full and content. "…I'll… always be here… behind you…" Was Shadow Link's last words before merging together with Link's shadow. As soon as that happened, another round of brilliance flashed, blinding the boy's senses shut. He collapsed.

"Link!" He faintly heard Zelda's cry, and barely felt her hands upon him. "Link! Wake up!"

"Princess Zelda! The light is enveloping him!"

"Hurry! Surround him and begin using our summoning powers onto him to lock him in place!" Zelda's voice commanded the maidens. Light footsteps later and Link barely felt a warming sensation of energy sweep into him. He smiled blankly, his eyes closed as he allowed the magical embrace cradle him.

_Am I… dying? I was alive after Shadow merged with me. Maybe it's the goddesses telling me my life must end, since I fulfilled my duty as the Four Sword wielder. It's… a warm feeling. I can accept it. No more doubts. Zelda… I'm sorry. I'm glad… I was your best friend. Thank you for being with me. Guys… Shadow… Thank you.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The light absorbed the young boy into it, swallowing him like a black hole in space does asteroids. What he didn't know, is that the Triforce of Courage was given to him, as was his ancestors before him. It emblazed itself on the back of his left hand. What seemed to be an odd sensation next, Link felt himself on something comfortable, like a bed of sorts, and the smell of tea filled his nostrils. It was a heavenly smell to wake up to, so he opened his eyes slowly, only to find an old woman hovering over him with a wet cloth over his head.<p>

"Uhh…" Link grunted.

"Oh my! Thank the goddess Ashera! You're awake!" the old woman gasped in delight. "Child, are you all right?" Link sat up groggily, stretching his arms lightly, hoping he wasn't in some dead place. Thankfully, he wasn't. He turned his head to the nice elderly lady and smiled. "Yes… ma'am. I'm well. Thank you."

"Ah, that is good to hear." She replied as she went to her small kitchen, getting five cups from her cupboard and pouring tea into them. "I'm glad you and your brothers are all right." Link's eyes lit up hearing her say this. He was nearly baffled and wanted to choke on the air he was breathing.

"M-my brothers?"

"Yes. They are lying down in the other rooms." The woman smiled warmly. "You all must be quintuplets, since you all look the same? There was one that had purple hair, but oddly he looked just like you as well, so I assumed he was an elder brother of yours." Link gaped his mouth open. He couldn't believe his ears; his doppelgangers were separated from him. But, he didn't feel separated; he didn't even have the Four Sword with him, like it was magically. How could this have happened? He closed his mouth and swung his legs over and off the nice lady's couch. "M-ma'am? May I go see them?"

"Of course, lad. Let me help you."

So, the old woman, after setting the table with the tea-poured cups, guided Link to her hallway and opened a room bearing two of his clones in blue and red tunics sleeping soundly, and another room with purple and black tunics on. He was amazed; they were all here! "I was surprised when I found you boys on the street a few nights ago, all unconscious. I just couldn't leave you all there, so I took you into my home. None of you had wounds to dress; just fevers. I prayed to the goddess that you would be all right…"

"…Thank you, ma'am. My brothers and I… we are grateful to you for helping us."

"You're very welcome, my dear. And, another thing that troubles me… You all had very heavy equipment of war with you. Were you fighting bandits?"

"Uh… yes. We were. And, we were outnumbered…" Link lied, hoping the woman bought his story. She did, as she patted his back affectionately. "I'm very sorry to hear… But you boys will be all right now. I have noticed though… You all have these strange markings on your left hands. Are you… perhaps Spirit Charmers?" Link looked down at his left hand as precaution. There it was, the engraving of the Triforce on the back of his hand, almost like a birthmark that hadn't existed. It wasn't glowing, but had emblazed itself onto his skin like a burn. He gulped at this silently, but had to go along with the old woman's claims again.

"Yes ma'am. Eh, we made… a pact with a spirit."

"Ah! I had a feeling that was it. You all must have made a pact with the same spirit to gain its power. Well, that was good. Some of the villagers may have confused you with the Branded."

"Branded?"

"Yes. They are human beings with both Beorc and Laguz blood running in their veins. Such a shame that they aren't accepted into this world as everyone else…"

"…Pardon me, ma'am. But can you… er remind me what 'beorc' and 'laguz' are?" Link asked, having absolutely no idea what these terms were and what they were referring to. He didn't want to feel left out, and had a strange feeling he may be on some island far away from Hyrule, across the Great Sea. The old woman led him back to the kitchen, the boy sitting down at one of the wooden chairs comfortably as she replied.

"Beorc is the term for us humans. It means 'Children of Wisdom'. So, it is an insult to call the beorc 'human'." The green clad boy nodded his head, absorbing this information in like a sponge, while sipping his tea slowly. "And, 'laguz' is the term we use to refer to the animal beasts of our lands. They are called 'Children of Strength', humans with animal features and tremendous power. And, to call them 'sub-human' is an insult to them. They don't like it."

_Wow. That's really cool! People that can shift into an animal form? That's awesome!_ Link thought, his eyes brimming with delight. "Where can I meet one of these laguz?"

"…It's quite impossible these days. The ones of our neighboring country, Gallia, don't like us beorc coming in contact with them. And, even so, they're terrifying. Child, you do not want to go there…" Link frowned in disappointment; he really wanted to meet one and see their transformation themselves. Sighing in defeat, he decided to let it go for the time being. Maybe sticking around he'll meet one someday. Then, there was something that caught his attention; a map of sorts nailed to the right hand side of the room. He got up from his seat and causally strolled over, eying it closely.

He could barely make out the cursive writing it read, but he managed to read it. _Tellius? This whole island is called Tellius? Huh, weird. Let's see… Crimea, Daein, Gallia, Goldoa, Begnion… strange names for more islands—wait a second!_ Link glanced more thoroughly at this map, his eyes scanning every part of it closely. There was no Hyrule on this map! "E-excuse me, ma'am… but uh where are we?"

"Ah my dear. You're in Crimea, Caldea."

* * *

><p>After the other boys had woken up, Link, the one in green, explained to his 'brothers' where they were, and the terms of both beorc and laguz, their meanings. Confused as why they were all split asunder, and the presence of the Dark Mirror nowhere to be sensed as Shadow Link informed them. They decided to ignore how they even got into this new world for the time being and live with their adopted grandmother, Maple, the old woman who helped them. They told her their names, which she found a little odd they were named after the color of their tunics, but decided not to interfere with such detail. She had noted of their strange ears, and they told her they were elves; she was easily astonished by the news, but still accepted them anyway.<p>

One day, she had told them she lost her husband, son and his three sons to bandits attacking their village years ago. Her families of boys were defending the village with their lives, and as such, they did so and drove them away. Her storage had all their weapons; her husband used swords, her son used the anima magic of fire, wind, and thunder, her firstborn grandson used light magic and staves, her second born grandson used the dark arts of magic, and her third born grandson used bows.

This interested the boys a lot, especially the magic bits. Hylians were naturally attuned to magic, and learning more spells wouldn't hurts. Green had asked Maple if they could borrow her grandson's tomes. She agreed and allowed them to read said books to their hearts content.

Around the table, a week later…

"Wow. I can't believe this entire tome was filled with fire spells!" chirped Red who closed the red colored book in front of him.

"You're done reading that fire tome, Red?" questioned Vio, who had closed the light yellow colored book in front he was reading.

"Yeah! Are you guys done with your books?"

Green nodded, closing the Wind tome he borrowed. "Yup. I'll be honest; I was amazed by it. The cursive writing looks familiar to the Hylian language. I didn't think I could read it at first."

"Maple did say all tomes of this world were written and published in the old tongue, if I remember correctly…" Vio reminded, contemplating his chin by tapping it with his finger. "All the spells were in the old tongue, of course."

"This Thunder tome is pretty sick. I can't wait to try it on someone." Blue grinned, having closed the darker yellow book. "As do I." Shadow agreed, having shut the Dark tome closed. "It seems we've all mastered one of the elements each; Fire, Wind, Thunder, Light and Dark." The colored tunic boys turned to their dark world counterpart and laughed lightly.

"Only YOU would want to learn the dark arts of magic, Shadow." Blue half joked, nudging the black tunic boy with his elbow. Shadow huffed lightly at him, his eyes closed in slight irritation. "Well, duh. I _am_ your shadow. It's only natural that I use dark methods such as this. It's very handy…" The boys stacked their appropriate tomes in the center of the table neatly and sipped some of their tea. A minute passed and Maple had came inside the door, grinning with a few things in her basket. "Oh, boys! You're finished with those books already?" she asked, looking astonished.

"Yes ma'am, we are. We… like to read a lot." Vio answered, and the others nodded agreeably. Maple laughed heartily as she closed the door behind her. "I see. It's so good to see dedicated readers such as yourselves. You must be hungry."

"We sure are!" Red beamed brightly. "Come on, guys! Let's clear the table and help set up and stuff!" He suggested to his brothers.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I'm starving!" agreed the azure tunic boy. The others chuckled at him and decided to square the table off. Shadow and Vio moved the books, Blue and Red went to the sink to wash the cups and Green helped Maple sort out the fresh bread, meats, the large pumpkin and other vegetables, and setting the fire under the huge pot. Today, they were going to have cheesy pumpkin soup with cooked steak!

* * *

><p>The boys lived with Maple for a good month happily, and got along well with the villagers as well. They played with the children, helped with chores and eventually were able to prepare meals for Maple after learning how to cook. This may not be Hyrule to them, but it was definitely a new home, and they enjoyed themselves. Somewhere during that month, they persuaded Maple to allow them to use her family's weapons, so if bandits were to come some day, they could defend the village. She was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in, seeing as they had been armed once and knew what they were doing. The boys often sparred against each other to keep their swordplay and sharp shooting up to date.<p>

Vio loved the second bow he acquired alongside his sword work, Green was able to use two blades instead of one, Blue was accustomed to blades and his Megaton Hammer, and the addition of Thunder magic and using lances, Red had learned a few more spells from the other colored tomes, so he was loaded with magic and his blade, and Shadow liked the new blade he received and had picked up on daggers as well as his dark magic. All had their hookshots, Roc's Cape, Bombs and Boomerangs. Of course, they had to hide their bomb bags from Maple, so she wouldn't see their danger and question them. Unfortunately, Red's fire and ice rods were broken, so they had to be discarded, which he was tearful of doing so.

The knowledge of weaponry was no stranger to the boys; they had came from a place where children, weapons and magic were all too familiar. Of course, they had lied to Maple once more that they were trained in the ways of combat, which she bought as well. Green decided they would tell her no more lies and start being truthful from that day forward. The nice old woman knitted them gloves with protective padding sewn in to hide their 'spirit charmer' marks by the request of Vio. They didn't want to be confused for the Branded, although Red was excited to hear about the apparent species coexisting, and they just wanted to hide the Triforce mark. For some reason, Shadow didn't know why he, a being of the darkness was granted the mark.

"Maybe the goddess Farore thinks you're an OK guy now, since you saved Zelda!" Red chirped as his answer. Shadow rolled his eyes and decided to go along with it. Perhaps he would need to find his own answer some day. One night later, the boys had gone under a strange change in their bodies, and when washing up that particular night…

"Ugh. My back's hurting for some reason…" Blue complained, having applied the soap to his back and rubbing it with the wet cloth. When he was doing so, he was getting odd stares from his brothers; he eventually looked up to them, and gaped at them as well. "W-woah…!" They all said in unison.

"Blue…! You have wings! Really dark brown ones almost!" Red squeaked.

"Well yours are like a deep shade of auburn, Red!" Blue shot back. The younger sounding one glanced back, taking notice of his own pair. "Aaah! It's true!" he bellowed.

"Vio. Your wings are almost like your hair color…" Shadow poked them, making the intelligent boy shudder. Vio turned to the dark-world Link and eyed him suspiciously. "Well, yours are dark and black. So like you, to boot." Shadow shrugged, not really minding. "Green. Yours are white, what the heck. I thought this was going by colors of our tunics as well, but apparently not." Aforementioned Link by name sighed a little; his back, being in sync with Blue's, was also hurting.

"I know this is weird you guys… What do you think this could be?" he asked randomly. The others shrugged their shoulders, except Vio. The youth had been standing there in the center of the wash room, pondering on the events that had unfolded before them. Something just screamed 'this is wrong!' at him, and he wanted to justify this issue. The only thing he had in mind was; "It's possible we're laguz now."

"Laguz? Us?" Red repeated, shocked.

"How can that be?" Blue half fumed, mainly due to the fact he had been in back pain for over a week now. However, his brothers were also in that same predicament.

"I know we're Hylian and that we adapt to different places easily, but this is ridiculous." Shadow added, becoming agitated.

"Vio, explanations?" Green wondered.

The blond merely shook his head, unable to come up with anything else other than that. "I don't know… Maybe it's a test… or a new power granted to us by this world's goddess and ours." Was all he could muster for a possible answer. He would need to delve deeper into this situation when the time called for it. "If you all recall Maple's story of the different types of laguz…"

"Ah. That means we can transform into beast form! Er… bird forms then!" Red chirped, not minding to be a laguz now. He tested his new pair of avian wings and tried flapping them to fly. He flapped them and only managed to get two feet into the air before plummeting back down. "Aww! I almost had it!"

"…We should keep this from Maple and the townsfolk. Who knows what they'll do to us if they found out we were… sub-humans…" Green suggested, feeling a pang of hurt in his chest when speaking the insult. "I don't want them to find out. I… am actually scared."

"Then, let's not tell them. Simple as that. We'll just have to wear cloaks from now on." Replied Shadow, who continued to bathe himself. "Tonight, we'll sneak around the house and find ourselves some cloaks of sorts. I think I saw some in the storage room…"

"Then it's settled. We'll go there after our bath."

The other boys nodded in agreement, quickly finished washing up and exited the washroom and into their rooms to dress for bed. However, it was quite hard to do so, since their wings needed air and space in the clothing. Only one thing to do; cut sizable holes. They used their swords edge to carefully snip out the proper size for their wings to slip through the night shirts, and then into their own tunics and shirts. They knew they would have to do their own laundry very soon to keep the nice old woman from finding out their little secret.

* * *

><p>Another week and a half bypass the small village, and the season was lightly changing into Autumn. The nearby leaves were falling, changing colors from their tree branches rhythmically. The boys continued doing their village jobs; replenishing the stores' merchandise, playing with the village kids, hunting, cooking, cleaning, restocking and when they had time, they practiced their swordplay and magic against another. Vio noted he was anxious around the wind spells Green would use, and the others agreed. So, a vulnerability of wind magic hinted they were truly laguz, as Maple had once explained laguz of the bird tribes hated wind magic as well as archers. Green took heavy note of this and decided to read up on light magic. He soon realized he had a deep affection for the magic though, and one day, he began singing random, fluent notes he had never known before.<p>

Red, also seeming to have an affinity for the light tome, joined him. Many of the townsfolk overheard them and praised them for their beautiful singing. However, the boys realized as the days went by, it was getting harder to be comfortable and sneaky with their secret, so Vio suggested they would tell Maple first at dinner. So, on that same night during dinner time…

"Hey, Maple." Green caught the old woman's attention, who was smiling. "Yes, dear Green? What is it?"

"Um. The boys and I have to tell you something really important."

"Oh…? And what may that be?" The older woman sat down in her seat, listening intently. Green looked to his brothers and they nodded in unison to begin. It was going to be a long story, but she had to know the truth about them. "Maple… We've been in your care for a long while now and you've been nothing but kind to us despite our racial differences. The truth is… we're not elves as we've told you before. Our true race is called Hylian." Green began.

"We come from a land called Hyrule, where the dominate species are Hylians. There are other races that live there as well. But, the ones mostly connected to the three goddesses—Din, Nayru, and Farore—are the Hylians. It is said we can hear the voices of them." Blue added.

"And… we've been keeping our smaller secrets…" Vio lightly trailed.

"Have a look…" Shadow concluded. The boys took off their cloaks, revealing their wings. Shadow had dark, black wings, Red had a dark auburn pair, Green had a beautiful shade of cream-white, Vio's were a light tannish blond now, since he was maturing a little faster, and Blue's were a deep shade of brown. The woman was shocked beyond belief, gasping when she saw their wings. "Maple… We're sorry. We had these wings for a few weeks now… and… well we hid them from you."

"I remember you saying about how this village doesn't really like laguz. And… we feared we would be kicked out if our secret was let out. We just want to be accepted… not shunned away. But, I know you don't want to deal with us… sub-humans… So we're prepared to leave…" Green finished, bowing his head low. The brothers stepped towards Green, their faces hopeful, except Shadow. He kept a plain expression, but deep down, he was feeling a bit scared. Maple stood up from her chair, and approached the five children standing before her.

"…You ripped your clothes for them, didn't you?" she asked simply. They nodded slowly.

What they were expecting of her yelling at them to get out didn't happen; instead, they were drawn into a deep embrace by the elder lady, warm tears shedding from her eyes. "…Boys. It doesn't matter where you came from or what you're like… You'll always be my boys. I love you all the way you are." Green and the others were shocked themselves now. She would accept them even for their change, and forgiving them for their lives. Red began crying tears of joy, and Shadow admitted he was about to shed a few tears himself, but didn't. Out of them all, he being accepted by a human of light-world was astonishing, not that his light-world counterpart didn't yet because he already had. This was amazing, and they would cherish it to their hearts.

* * *

><p>The following day, Maple called her fellow villagers to small meeting and explained the situation of the boys' new transformation, with their consent. However, the villagers weren't upset, nor did they reject them either.<p>

"The boys are so nice and helpful. We wouldn't ever throw them out!" a lady with brown hair exclaimed.

"We don't care if you boys grow fangs. You'll still be our boys!" a tall, black haired man said, smiling.

"Th-thank you, everyone! We're really relieved to hear you all stay so kind to us. We'll make it up to you. In fact, if bandits ever attack, we will defend you! We promise!" Green stated, getting cheers from the villagers. After more chatter, the town went back to their usual chores and duties, and the five Links returned to their usual routine as well.

Later during the day, around the evening, Maple approached her grandchildren, smiling. "Boys, please be good dears and fetch some water from the well and radishes from the nearby forest. We'll need some for our stew for tonight's dinner." Maple asked warmly.

"Of course, Maple." Green replied, turning to his brothers. "Okay, Red and Vio, you two get the water. Blue, Shadow and I will pick the radishes. The more the spicier!"

"Yay! Stew tonight!" Red giggled happily.

"Yeah! I can't wait! I'm already hungry!" Blue laughed.

"Is there a time when you're not hungry?" Shadow wondered, earning a glare from his azure-clad counterpart. The others chuckled at the conversation, and then split up to their assigned duty. When Maple made dinner, it was always the best dish!

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
